


Judgement Day

by Terisutaen (orphan_account)



Category: Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy, Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Battle, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, One Shot, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Terisutaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tidus and Squall are brought together by a mysterious divinity that wished for a warrior’s help, they find themselves trapped in a small town that just so happened to be infected by a deadly horror performance. Will the two warriors decide to team up and battle this undead show together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judgement Day

Shrill screams were heard filling the atmosphere of the city, as people were in fear of a sudden catastrophe that occurred just recently. A swarm of an undead species were known to be loitering in the town, even attacking the town's citizens and also breaking into their homes. There was nowhere to run to, there was nowhere to hide, it was like the citizens were trapped beneath a dome of terror. There was a rumour which was spread among the town's people; apparently these 'zombies' were no regular zombie found in everyday fiction, albeit they shared the same kind. These 'zombies' were fast on their feet, they could run. However, they did not hail from a distant location, in fact they took the appearances of the people's loved ones. Those people, those parasites even, their shell continue to live on as a blood-thirsty foe instead; unaware of what has taken control of their brain. They were believed to be dead, after all. Perhaps they were converted into parasites by a failed science experiment, or maybe a type of deadly fungus was created through a source of black magick which could poison a living being. Nobody knew what went wrong; nobody knew how it all started. It must be frightening for those people to see the shell of their loved ones simply yearning for any type of meat they could get their grubby hands on. It was not the same settlement as before, but instead it was now a deadly horror show.

Equipping his brotherhood sword, his blitzball, along with a bulk of essential remedies, he made sure to equip everything that he needed for the journey ahead. The many parasites were bound to be spreading passed the city's borders any day now, especially with how many innocent lives were being converted one by one, one every split second. They were spreading faster than a rodent running; a new bloodsucking enemy was rising in every flash. There were many of them, but never too much for Tidus. He was certain he could defeat them all with each and every quick slash of his water-strike blade. He was bigheaded of the whole situation, but it was better to remain confident rather than to cower away indoors. Tidus wanted to fight for victory, for everyone's safety, he wanted the town to brighten up with joy once again. After all, it must be difficult for the few citizens still residing within the town's forming blood bath, having to lock themselves away with fear of being bitten and thus poisoned. Having being summoned to this town by a mysterious divinity who simply wished for a warrior's presence, Tidus was certain he would grasp victory for sure. However, he was not alone in battle; there were other warriors alike that were destined to fight alongside him. They were destined to work together, to win victory for the town as a team. They were destined to triumph, that was the plan.

As of now, the heavens were finally casting a murky shadow, whilst the nearest sundial soon struck six o'clock in the evening. It was a few minutes before sundown, or at least the sun descended slowly in the blue. The stench of the area was vile, and even the sound of many wasps buzzing could be heard along with it. Lit fires were set here and there, as smoke bloomed into the atmosphere. A few people were hiding within the nearby sanctuary, even the entrance was barricaded with many wisps of wood. His brotherhood in hand, Tidus darted towards the nearest spawn of evil ahead, and thus attempted to deliver a strike of his blade.

The smoke rose all around him, the heat of fire licked at his face and his back causing him to develop a cold sweat. In his right hand he held onto his gunblade, the sword that typically had a bright sheen to it was covered in a fair amount of blood. Squall panted a little, at his feet were quite a few of the dead beings. He was a mercenary by trade and at first he had been paid to come to the town just to have a warrior's presence in town. It seemed like a easy job at the time but now he looked around the burning room he was trapped in now and sighed. It definitely was not an easy job anymore; he looked like he was going to burn in this building. He heard a groan near him and out of the corner of his eye he saw one of the zombies sprinting at him, arms outstretched and mouth gaping. Squall leaned back quickly and cut upwards with his blade and hit his mark. The sharp steel cut through the arms effortlessly. Right after that he turned and kicked the zombie and sent the body flying into the weakened wall. The wall opened up into the street outside and even from where he was standing he could see more of the undead.

Never being one who wanted to burn to death he walked through the hole and into the street, wiping his brow with the back of his hand. It already was cooler out in the open instead of in the flames but he did not get any time to catch his breath. Immediately the undead was upon him. There was to many for him to think he could kill them all quickly, instead he worked hard just to cut room for him, he did not dare get bit. He cut them down one by one but there seemed to be no end to them.

"Damnit..." Squall growled under his breath as he realized he was surrounded.

Was there not supposed to be other warriors in the town that should be fighting too?

From where he was standing all he could see was the burning building now crumbling to the ground, the broken fountain in the middle of the plaza and the street filled with undead. He made one broad cut to open up a path in front of him and started to run down the street as quickly as he could trying to find a place that he could make a stand. He cut the undead's outstretched arms that reached for him and dodged the ones that he could not cut quick enough. He turned towards Main Street and saw something that made him quicken his pace. He could not make it out too well due to the horde of undead but he swore he saw a blue blade being swung in the air. Squall wordlessly joined this fighter in cutting; one other fighter might be able to help him make it out alive.

Hearing the sound of thunderous footsteps repeatedly slamming the concrete ground of the nearby road, along with pants of exhaustion, together with the sound of another blade striking the nearest foe, it sounded like another human being battling this war. With that Tidus now knew he was not alone in this deadly conflict, in fact he was surprised that somebody else was with him and it was not one of the town's citizens. He was surprised that another warrior was present even. This unfamiliar brunette, albeit fierce in battle, he seemed like a warrior as well. Tidus now wondered if there were any others scattered about the town, either located at different hotspots, or even located further away from the city's borders. Tidus's ocean-hued eyes lit up with excitement as he immediately flashed a quick glimpse over his shoulder towards the other fighter, a grin widened along his lips at the sight. It was fortunate that Tidus managed to defeat the last undead spawn that approached him, although there was still another one sluggishly drawing closer towards him.

"...H-Hey!" Tidus called out to the other warrior, in hope to attract his attention.

Squall took a breath as he heard the other speak. Good the other male was indeed alive and not one of those monsters. "Yeah, I hear you." Squall stated as he aimed the gun blade at the last zombie in sight and soon pulled the trigger. The gun blade was only made for short range but the round blasted off the zombies head easily. He turned and groaned as he saw the horde that was chasing him and grabbed the blondes shoulder. "Look, the city is lost." Squall added, as he could clearly see other fires lit within the city, other smoke clouds dancing with the airstream. "You're the first survivor I've seen since the outbreak, we need to find a place to hide and look for them or we need to escape, this plague or whatever it is spreading like wildfire." He turned to the blonde and wiped the ash and sweat from his brow. "Come on, we need to get out of here." He muttered looking over at the horde behind him once more. They were getting close, too close and there was far too many. The two warriors would definitely be over run. Without another word he gave the blondes arm a tug and started to run once again towards the gates to the city, they just had to go through the town square first.


End file.
